detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynch Webber
Lynch Webber Jr. is the computer technician of A Nigma High as well as a student in the tenth grade. He is voiced by Brian Froud. He is the supporting antagonist in the series, under the alias "Radcircles". Lynch's true intentions were originally to be able to play an endless game of Knock Knock with Lee. History Prior to Series Lynch is the son of the Green Apple Splat company CEO Lynch Webber Sr., and constantly advertizes the sodapop drink whenever he can. While most of his past remains unknown it seems that he was somehow involved with the government mind control project that Barrage, Wurst, Lobb, Pummel and Victoria were all a part of. Somehow he grew insane and became obsessed with knock knock jokes, and the soda pop that his father owns. Five days before the start of season 1 he met with Principal Wurst at Room 113b and shortly there after Mrs. Lob and Coach Pummel where he and Vice Principal Victoria kidnapped them and shipped them off to Coral Grove. Season One Lynch was one of the few people who wasn't seen at the prank, this is because he was in the bathroom stall watching Lee Ping use a urinal, while he operated the prank remotely (using his cell phone). He is an avid consumer of the soft drink Green Apple splat and advertises it whenever he can (and is presumably paid for this). He made his first appearance in Math Math Revolution (as Lynch but as Radcircles in Blitzkrieg Bop'd and in the intro in episode 2) where Tina Kwee and Camillio had to sneak past him in order to get to the school server to figure out who Radcircles@A.NigmaHigh was. Radcircles aka Lynch also took a picture of the kiss in Skate or Die and was spying on the Skaters, Holger and Lee Ping when they were outside. He made his second appearance in Friday Night Bites where he worked as the DJ and played a song simply known as "''Lee Ping Prankster number 1''" the song used during the The Prank. The song had a hypnotic effect on the Party goers, though Lee Ping and Lynch were unaffected the latter because of the head phones he was wearing blocking out the music. Also he posted the photo he took of Brandy and Lee kissing in Skate or Die for all the party goers to see. He also appeared as an assistant during the school play try-outs to spy on Lee Ping and helping both Vice Principal Victoria, Tina Kwee and Principal General Barrage with the play. Later on he was one of the students who participated in the Green Apple Splat Factory tour, taking the liberty of complimenting Lee for the Prank ("Welcome to Factory Island"). He claims that Lee is his hero, pulling the fire alarm twice, and considering it a smart idea for a prank. Lynch tagged along with Lee as he was investigating the tunnels underneath the school, leaving behind a trail of peanut shells to warn the lab staff that Lee was down there, before his so-called pranks got him permanent detention filing expired student records. Season Two It's revealed that Lynch is, in reality, the mysterious RadcirclesDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 11 - "Knock Knock". Lee found Lynch's father's wallet and found his home address inside, using which Lee was able to break into his home and snuck into his room where he found his computer and a unedited version of one of Radcircles email video's. Lee originally thinks that Lynch is working with Principal General Barrage, but later learns that he works as a henchman for Vice Principal Victoria.. Lynch also used the Prank Song to erase the his existance from the memories of few people in the school in order to slow Lee down and further manipulate few of the student body in line with the Vice Principal's plans. However, after Lynch escaped, it was unknown if he got captured by The Council during the The Dance Part 2. Family and Relationships While working for Vice Principal Victoria, under the alias of "Radcircles", Lynch had become Lee's sidekick in order to learn more about him. The CEO of the Green Apple Splat soft drink is Lynch Webber Sr., is the Father of Lynch. Leopold Webber, AKA Dr. Splat, who is the founder of Green Apple Splat, is a relative. Personality For most of the series Lynch acted rather goofy, dimwitted and generally unreliable in many ways. He often incorporates outdated slang into his speech and claims that Lee Ping is his hero, and aspires to be like him. Nonetheless, this was little more than a farce that he put up to mask the insanity and anger that he holds. Lynch is actuality an insane lunatic that is obsessed with Knock Knock jokes and Green Apple Splat. His mind is warped to the extent that he will even help his enemies for no apparent reason. His eyes constantly twitch and he has an insane smile that is plastered on his face, that only fades when he acts. Lynch's insanity often causes him to make bad judgements or do things that could (and will) compromise him in the future, as seen when he played the Prank song and hypnotised several partygoers and than gave Lee the song despite it being a major clue. Lynch constantly advertises the soft drink Green Apple Splat (of which his realitive Leopold Webber created and he is the current CEO of the company) and will even ask for things that are Green Apple Splat related for things in return, he also does this with peanuts on occasion, but to a lesser extent. Trivia *In several episodes it is strongly implied that Lynch is in fact a adult masquerading as a student: *Lynch's favorite snack is peanuts and his favorite drink is Green Apple Splat. **In episode 22, A Nigma Prison Blues, its shown he wears a wig and is possibly bald. **Also of suspicious note is that Lynch carries around a wallet that supposedly belongs to his father, Lynch Webber Sr., whom looks exactly like him. **As Lee was searching through his dad's wallet, he commented that Lynch looks exactly like his father (who in the photo is almost bald) and even have the same name as him.. **According to Lynch, he suffers from Arthritis, which is highly unusual for a teenager. **Also his cell phone is full of teen-speak aps, which would assist in pretending to be a teenager. * Originally he was credited as Lynch Lemmon '''''in "The Tag Along"'', however in "Knock, Knock" it is revealed that his name is Lynch Webber. * Lynch seems to know that Lee figured it out as he appeared as Lynch as opposed to Rad Circles. It can be assumed that off-screen Lee said "I know it's you LYNCH!'''" gallery Dedvvccx 026.JPG Dedvvccx 025.JPG Dedvvccx 028.JPG Devin2 007.JPG Devin2 012.JPG Devin2445241 031.JPG Devin2445241 030.JPG Devin2445241 029.JPG Devin2445241 024.JPG Devin2445241 023.JPG Devin56474757544 009.JPG Devin56474757544 008.JPG Devin56474757544 006.JPG Devin2445241 033.JPG Devin2445241 056.JPG Devin2445241 055.JPG Devin2445241 053.JPG Devin2445241 052.JPG Devin2445241 064.JPG Devin2445241 063.JPG Devin2445241 062.JPG New Bitmap Image (16).png The logo.png|his house Principal Wurst.png|his room Lych 026.JPG Lych 025.JPG Lych 024.JPG Lych 019.JPG Lych 016.JPG Lych 015.JPG Lych 014.JPG Lych 013.JPG Lych 012.JPG Lych 011.JPG Lych 006.JPG Lych 005.JPG Lych 004.JPG Lych 003.JPG Lych 002.JPG Lych 001.JPG New Bitmap Image (17).png References Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Characters Category:Antagonists